Devil's Deal
by luckycat222
Summary: Riku is a demon who made a deal with Sora in 1512. Sora was reincarnated and now Riku is back to take his prize. What will happen to Sora? Will his story have a happy ending or a short demise? Yaoi SoRiku sexual situations...YOU"VE BEEN WARNED! :D
1. Sora's Flashback: 1512

(December 6th, 1512)

"By signing this document, you are signing your body and soul to me. I can do what ever I wish to them. You understand this. So I have one question. Do you wish to proceed?" The silver-haired demon asked for the second time.

The brunette he was talking to looked at him. "I understand. I do not wish to back out of this deal. I am fully aware that you will own me. Now, where so I sign?" he said in reply to the demon.

The silverette smirked and produced a needle from thin air, gripping the human's finger lightly before pricking it. The human gasped quietly out of surprise. With his finger the demon traced out a sign on the paper. It was an unclosed semi circle with two squiggly lines going down the middle and a bird shaped form in the middle.

The wind around the two picked up speed and leaves went flying. The pair lined up their palms, fingers linking together tightly. The demon began lightly chanting, the sounds forming something like a musical hum. A burning sensation went up both boys' arms followed by a searing pain on the brunettes' right wrist and the silverettes' left wrist.

The younger human boy looked down at his wrist and saw an incomplete heart. The demon had stop chanting and showed the boy the other half of the heart on his own wrist. The brunette knew magic was not something to toy with and so asked what they were.

"They are links, an invisible tether to each other if you will. This will keep us connected when you die and are reincarnated. This is the price for saving your family out of dept and curing your brother of his illness." The demon said calmly.

"Go back to your house. You will find everything to be better than before. Your family rich and healthy." He continued, the boy nodding at him in agreement.

And so they parted, but never forgot the promise. When the boy died, of natural causes, he would be reincarnated. All the demon had to do was wait…

**A/N: So I hoped you enjoyed this. It will be chaptered but I have to keep writing so… ya. I will update soon so please R & R to let me know what you think. **


	2. Enter: Riku

(December 6th, 2012)

Sora walked down the street with his friends, Kairi, Selphie, Wakka, Tidus, and his brothers Roxas and Cloud. They had all been talking about the recent murders that had been happening around Twilight Town.

"I say it's a serial killer." Roxas said huffing in annoyance at his boyfriend who was currently groping him. "ITS NOT! The killer is OBVIOUSLY a magical person! D to the H, Roxas!" Selphie shouted, startling Sora out of his thoughts.

"Selphie, there is a U in the word duh." He stated snickering when her eyes twitched. "Ok this must be a twin thing but I was thinking the same thing." Roxas said, finally slapping Axle's hand away making him look like a kicked puppy.

"Ya! Its like he's physical or something!" Selphie shouted, making Kairi hit her lightly over the head in annoyance. "I think you mean physic but ok." Sora said shaking his head slightly at Selphie's stupidity. (A/N: I don't think Selphie is stupid but I thought her a bit dense in the games. Apologies if I offended.)

They all cracked up as Selphie stormed off in a huff dragging Kairi along with her for 'girl support' as she called it. "Whoever or whatever is killing, they are very skilled. I mean fifteen murders and the cops don't have a trace. Its kinda sccary" Sora said, wrapping his arms around himself protectively.

"Aw, don't worry, Roxy will keep ya safe!" Axel said squishing Sora and Roxas in a big hug. The warning bell rang and so the three of them ran to get to their classes.

Sora walked into his class quietly and sat down next to Kairi. "Were getting a new student." She whispered excitedly. Sora looked surprised before whispering back, "Who is it?"

"He's a boy, and he just came in." She said pointing toward the door where a boy with silver hair and emerald green eyes stood next to their teacher. "Class this is Riku Hatsori. He is new to our school so I should hope you will be kind." Mr. Strife said. "Riku, you can sit in the desk next to Sora. Sora raise your hand." He said.

Sora raised his hand and Riku moved and sat down in the graffiti marked desk. He stuck out his hand and smiled at Riku. "Hi I'm Sora." He said in a quiet voice. Riku nodded and shook his hand before turning to the front. "You can sit with me and my friends at lunch if you want." He continued.

"Ok." Riku said while pulling a notebook and pencil out of his bag to take notes on what Mr. Strife was droning on about. Sora did the same but instead of note taking he doodled. His notebook was already filled with drawings of random things. He drew a sketch while his mind wondered. At the end of class when the bell rang he looked down and saw he drew a picture of Riku.

Sora blushed before putting his stuff away and walking silently to lunch.

A/N: I am so sorry for the wait! I relize this was short but I wanted to update before anyone got peeved at me for lateness. I hoped you liked this chapter and the next shall be up sometime this week or next week


	3. How Did He Know?

Sora turned the corner and walked into the noisy lunchroom. He saw his friends sitting at the back table they always ate at. He sat down and was tackled into a hug from Demyx; he had been on vacation the past week and so hadn't seen them in a while.

"SORA!" Demyx squealed happily. Sora was struggling to breath, Demyx's arms constricting like a snake. "Dem…can't…breath." He choked out and felt the arms loosen.

"Heh, sorry Sora I just got excited!" Demyx said still beaming. All the friends chattered, switching topics constantly. Riku had entered the lunchroom and slowly and silently approached Sora.

He poked him on the shoulder, causing him to shriek like a girl and whip around quickly before smiling. "Hi, Riku! Guys", He said motioning toward Riku, "This is Riku." Riku smiled slightly and sat down next to Sora.

"So, Riku, where are ya from?" Demyx asked brightly. "Hollow Bastion. My guardian Paine made me move down here with her." Riku said in monotone. Sora was looking at hi with a curious face and asked,

"Why is Paine your guardian, where are your parents?"

He felt Roxas kick him under the table and give him a look the said 'its not your business.' Riku looked down at the table and prodded at his food.

"They died a while ago." He said, sadness clear in his voice.

"O-oh sorry. I didn't mean to um bring-" Sora tried apologizing but the bell rang making everyone groan and get up. Sora and Riku walked to their next class, Science AP, together in silence.

The teacher, , was nice enough. The class was mostly hands on so they didn't have much homework. The class was currently working with mixing chemicals in beakers and taking notes on the reactions. Sora was seated with a shy girl, Xion. She was really smart so Sora got passing grades. Across the room from them there was a 'BOOM' and everyone turned toward the pair that caused it. Sora heard Roxas swearing at Axel, "You stupid pyromaniac! WHY CANT YOU FUCKING LISTEN! I said DON'T mix them!" Both boys got up and went to the bathroom to clean off the soot on their hands and faces.

Suddenly Sora was glad he had Xion as a partner. The rest of the day was uneventful. Sora went to his other classes, Geography, Math, World History, and Italian, and Art. When the last bell rang for the day he packed up his things and waited outside for his friends.

Roxas sent him a text that Axel was giving him a ride, Namine was staying after to paint with the art room supplies, and Kairi being the friend she is stayed after with her. Sora lugged his backpack on his back and trudged down the school parking lot to his house slowly. He saw Riku walking ahead of him and decided to follow him.

Riku walked down the same street for some time before taking a sharp turn into the graveyard. Sora got scared seeing as it was getting dark and visitors weren't aloud after dark. "Riku, I don't think you're supposed to go in there." He called out, getting no response.

Sora shivered involuntarily and wrapped his arms around himself. He ventured into the graveyard, past the iron gates when he heard a sound behind him. Sora whipped around quickly coming face-to-face with Riku.

"Riku! But weren't you. I mean I could have sworn I saw you in front of me." Sora said quickly, frightened. Riku laughed and shook his head. "Sora the cold must be getting to you, I've been behind you the whole time." He said, smiling all the while.

"You should probably get home though, Sora." Riku said before whispering in his ear, "Things go bump in the night around here."

Sora's heart beat rapidly and his eyes were wide with fear. "W-what do you mean?" He asked, afraid of the answer.

Riku laughed. "Nothing Sora, just kidding." He said smirking before taking Sora's hand. "Lets get you home." Sora nodded and off they went. When they got to Sora's house Riku said goodbye and walked down the dark street into an alleyway.

Sora ate dinner, changed into his pajamas, brushed his teeth and as his got into his bed he wondered out loud, "How did he know where I live?"


	4. Dreams

Normal Point Of View:

Sora tossed and turned in his bed, clothes wet with sweat. Inside his dreams were filled with images of a boy who looked like himself with a whole different family. A mother with beautiful brunette hair cascading down her back. A father tall with broad shoulders and midnight black hair. A little boy in a bed, pale as the sheets his fingers gripped, sweating profusely and wheezing.

The older boy walked forward and grasped the little boys hand him his, calming the child some. He gently brushed back the boys blonde locks, while an older blonde boy came in with a vase of water and some herbs. Sora guessed they were all related. The elder blonde took a cloth from the bedside table and placed it on the youngest forehead.

He whimpered, and Sora's heart ached as if that was his own flesh and blood. The mother broke down and let her tears shed, the father holding her tightly to his chest. The brunette boy's face hardened and he stepped out of the room in a rush.

He ran down a dark alley to an abandoned looking house, where he knocked on the door. It was getting darker outside, Sora could see, and he found it strange that the boy didn't go back home to his parents and brothers. The dark red door he was in front of creaked open eerily, and made the boy jump slightly.

He walked in, timid as a mouse, and looked around as if wondering if someone was there. Or, Sora thought, knowing someone was there. The candles that had been burning at the bottom of the stairs abruptly went out making the boy gasp before regaining himself and going up. Upstairs the house was painted a deep shade of blue (A/N: there are some candles burning upstairs too.) with paintings lined up.

On the paintings were nametags of the person and their birth and death dates. There were all kinds of people, from adults to children younger that Sora himself. He kept walking, shadows creeping up the walls, creaks making echo like whispers. A door near the end of the hallway slowly opened, and the boy walked quickly to see what was happening.

Inside the room was white, aside from the black as night sheets. There were two dressers at each side of the room, and at the back directly in the middle was a throne like chair; with someone sitting in it. Sora gasped but it went unnoticed by the boy and man.

"Hello. I've been waiting, S-"

And Sora woke up, not hearing what the man was going to say. He was drenched in sweat, and the dream was slowly fading. His small hands went up to rub his eyes, and he looked at the clock. 2:03. He had only been sleeping for about four hours.

Sora's gazed wondered around the room, shadows becoming more pronounced as he looked. He whimpered in fear and quickly got up, running down the hall to Roxas' room. Once there he quietly opened the door and tip toed to his brothers' bed, slipping in and under the covers. His eyes stayed opened as he thought to himself, 'This is going to be a long night.'

—Devil's Deal—

The next morning Sora woke up to Roxas shouting at him. While he was sleeping he had accidentally kicked Roxas off the bed. "Rox! I'm sorry but really could you shut up and stop acting like a girl!" Sora yelled over his brother and stepped out of the bed, combing a hand through his unruly hair. "I'm not acting like a girl! You kicked me and it hurt!" Roxas said before storming out of the room in a huff. Their mother called saying they would be late unless they hurried up.

Sora went to his room and changed out of his pajamas into his school uniform. He brushed his teeth and went downstairs; not even bothering with his hair, knowing it would never stay flat. On the table were a pile of pancakes, and as he rushed by Sora plucked one off the pile before hurrying out the door while shoving it in his mouth. He had just turned on to the street his school was on when he bumped into someone. He looked up and came face-to-face with Riku.

Feeling his cheeks burn with a blush he quickly apologized and stood up from where he got knocked down. They continued down the street, staying silent the whole way. Once they got there Riku headed off into the school while Sora stayed back and went into the spare closet he had found last year. He sat down gently and closed his eyes, hoping to get in some more sleep before the bell rang.

A/N: So I hoped you enjoyed this chapter! I'm sorry it's later than I expected, but in the next there will be some moving along with the plot line! That will be up sometime this month. Thanks for all the reviews, follows, and fav's btw! : D


	5. Running Out Of Time?

A/N: HELLO! So here is the next chapter for mai story! Hope you all enjoy, remember reviews=AWSOME POINTS!

Chapter 5: Running Out Of Time

_In Sora's head:_

_I'm running from something. I catch glimpses of clocks on the walls, ticking away the time. There's a long hallway, with a door at the end, and somehow I know I must get to that door. But for every step I take its like I take five more back. If I don't get to the door what will happen? My feet go on, pounding at the ground. I'm trying to speed up, but I'm so tired. I know I'm already asleep though; so how can I be tired in a dream?_

_ It gets cold. So cold I shiver in my worn-out sneakers. But then— the feeling goes away just as it came. Finally I get to the door; grabbing the brass handle I gently ease the door open, peeking inside. From my post at the door I can see two people. A tall silver, and a small brunette. Their faces are blurry, so I cant see very well or identify who they are. Their dancing in time with the waltz, or at least that's what I think it is._

_ Their moves are beautiful, almost god like. Suddenly I want to be one of them, happy without a care, or at least that's how they look. Maybe they're sad or frightened. I edge in and suddenly; the tune stops and the dancers disappear. I whip my head around, searching for them. Sora! I hear someone call. _

_Again and again until—_

Normal Point of View:

Sora looked up in a daze at Roxas. He had missed his first two classes and it was time for lunch, according to Roxas. "WHAT!" Sora exploded before jumping up and running to the lunchroom to get his food.

-OoO-

That night Sora told Roxas about his most recent dream, and asked him what he thought it meant. "Well, it depends on how you look at it. The clocks and you running could mean something like your running out of time. Or it could also be just one of those weird dreams that you think mean something but really mean nothing. Like when I dreamt that Axel actually remembered our anniversary on his own, next day… nothing." Roxas said, smirking toward the end of the sentence.

"Hah! Isn't that the time you almost gave him a concussion?" Sora laughed at the memory. Roxas had gone after Axel with a frying pan, chasing him around the park for well over an hour.

"Yup. Ah good times. But really with the dream thing, I think it's just a dream. But if you suddenly have one about Riku—" Roxas said, being cut off by Sora tackling him to the ground. "What ever you say Rox-ass!" He said smirking at his brother's face.


	6. Costumes and Call Me Maybe

A/N: Hello! I know this is late but I got caught up with schoolwork and all that crap so I'M SORRY! Um I hope you enjoy this chapter. The next will be up in about a week or two. ~ Luckycat222

About a week had past since Sora's last dream and everything was great. Halloween was right around the corner and everyone was excited for it. Only a few of the friends had their costumes picked out, and others, including Sora, were going to meet up at the costume store to get ideas and look around. Sora had already gotten there and was trying on vampire teeth.

"Vhat do vou tink Rox?" He managed to slur out with spit dribbling down his chin. Roxas raised an eyebrow and said, "Looks great Sor, you wont have to try to scare Riku, he'll be gone as soon as he sees the drool." Sora scowled and took the teeth out, wiping his mouth on his sleeve.

"At least I'm not going to look like a whore. Don't think I didn't see the French Maid costume in your closet." He said, snickering when he saw Roxas' blush and dodged the hand aiming to whack him. "Boys, break it up. As much fun as it would be to watch you hit each other we are here for a purpose." Axel said, strolling up to the twins, Kairi and Xion coming up behind with him.

Selphie was running trying to catch up with the group. She squealed highly when she saw Sora and Roxas ad was about to hug them into oblivion when Riku came up behind Sora and poked him. Sora screamed and jumped into Roxas' arms, who promptly let him fall onto the tiled floor. Riku looked down at him with a smirk on his face.

"How's the weather down there?" He said sarcastically, laughing at the look Sora gave him before helping him up. They all walked into the store, the girls awing at all the cute costumes. After looking around they decided to split up and see what they could find; Roxas went with Axel over to the wall of masks, while Kairi, Selphie, and Xion went to look at the girls outfits. Sora and Riku poked around until Sora found a pair of funny glasses. (A/N: Ya know the ones with the nose and mustache.) Riku laughed at him and they continued, trying on things here and there. Just as they were going to meet up Riku found a costume and went try it on. As he waited Sora checked his phone for any texts. "So how do I look?" Riku asked, making Sora look up with a gasp. With a blush dusting his cheeks Sora looked Riku up and down. He was wearing a butler's suit. It was navy blue with a hanky sticking out of the pocket and a silver pocket watch chained on the chest.

"You look…good." Sora said eventually, blinking slowly. Riku laughed and changed back before going up to the register to pay for it. Once they were done Riku and Sora caught up with the others to go to get some food. Walking around the mall they came to a small malt shop (1). Axel picked a table in the back and they all went and sat down, talking about different subjects aimlessly. A pretty waitress came by their table asking if they were ready to order. "Were gonna split a pizza. One half cheese and the other half combo, please." Kairi ordered and they were given cups to get their drinks.

About fifteen minutes later the smell of pizza wafted into Sora's nostrils as the food was set down next to the table on a tray with a side of breadsticks. While digging in the boys made plans to have a sleepover after dinner, while the girls were going to see a new rom-com (2) that had come out recently.

Sora groaned as he patted his belly complaining loudly that he was in a 'food coma', Roxas nodded in agreement blinking his eyes tiredly even though it was only about 7' O clock. They all pitched in to pay the bill before splitting up to go their separate ways. "Don't talk to strangers! And Selphie if someone asks 'do you want a puppy' you DO NOT go. We do not want a repeat of last time." Sora hollered as the girls went down the escalator. Selphie stuck her tongue out at him while the others laughed. Sora giggled and they trudged on to Axel's car. When everyone had gotten in and buckled Axel turned on the music to his favorite pop music channel, 95.7. Call Me Maybe by Carly Rae Jepsen blasted through the surround sound speakers and Sora squealed, singing along. He rolled down his window and screamed out it, "HEY I JUST MET YOU! AND THIS IS CRAZY! BUT HERES MY NUMBER! SO CALL ME MAYBE?" The other boys laughed as Riku called Sora, not even a minute later. "What? He asked so nicely I couldn't refuse." He said smirking at Sora who was flushing profusely while covering his red cheeks.

After that incident the ride home was pretty uneventful, other than the twins stopping home to grab some stuff and tell their parents. They got to Axel's in less then 20 minutes, running to see who would get to the door first.

A/N: Yes another Authors note. So basically I just wanna explain what the words with the numbers in parenthesis mean, just in case anyone didn't know what the flip they were. A malt shop is like a café but theres more teens. Um, and a rom-com is a romantic comedy movie. I'm going to guess most of you readers knew that… Hoped you enjoyed! ~ Luckycat222


	7. The Prince and His Friend

A/N: Hello! So it's been a little while since I last posted a chapter so here it is. Um I hope you like it. Review to let me know plz! Thanks~ Luckycat222

Sora sat on Axel's bed, bored out of his mind. They had already played truth or dare, and twister, now no one could think of anything to do.

"Why don't we play Never have I ever?" Axel suggested, glancing at Roxas. "We cant, were all under 21, stupid." He said rolling his eyes. Riku looked like he was deep in thought and said, "Why don't we have a séance?" He asked looking at everyone. Sora blinked at him. "We don't know how." He stated.

"I know how to. My grandmother was a witch." Riku said, getting up from the bed. "We just need some salt, and five candles. Red, blue, green, yellow, and white." He continued, moving to Axel's kitchen to get the salt while Axel went to get the candles. (A/N: If you don't like this kind of stuff then just skip to the end-ish part.)

They all sat in the living room on the wooden floor. Riku poured the salt out into the shape of a pentagon. He placed the candles in each corner of the star. Everyone went inside the circle and sat down quietly. Riku went around to the red candle and said, "I call on you, element of fire. May your flames guide us through the shadows." He light the candle before moving to the yellow one. "I call of you, element of air. May your winds protect us against the inferno of heat." He called gently before moving on again, this time to the blue candle. "I call on you, water element. Help us survive the harsh winds that blow." He chanted, going to the green candle next. "I call on you, earth element. Shelter us from the down pours of water." He said, voice growing louder. Finally he stepped to the white candle. "I call on you, Spirit element. Guide and protect us from thou who seeks us harm." His voice boomed, excitement crackling the air.

Riku sat down again and commanded everyone join hands. "Repeat after me. Spirits of old and spirits of new join us now. We grant you access to this space at this time only." He said, the other three joining in and chanting along with him. Suddenly there was a boom and in front of them formed a black screen shaped shadow. Roxas' mouth hung open, Sora's eyes went wide, and Axel just sat frozen on the spot. Riku smiled whispering under his breath silently.

Inside the shadow a picture danced to life, shocking the other boys. A little brunette boy danced in a big ballroom to a hummed symphony. Shortly after a younger blonde boy joined him as he twirled around merrily. Out of nowhere the scene drastically changed. Now in the frame was an old man sitting on his bed eyes twinkling before dying out slowly. Sora whimpered, hugging himself tightly.

"R-Riku? Can w-we stop now? This is really scaring me…" He said, eyes sprouting water out of the corners. In an instant the shadow went away and the candles blew out. Sora screamed and grabbed the nearest person to him, which happened to be Riku. He quickly shushed Sora and cleaned up the salt and put away the candles, turning on a lamp at Roxas' request. "Um, Riku? This wont like make my house haunted or anything right?" Axel asked looking at him frightfully.

"No. But if it does just call me and I'll come sort it out, ok?" He asked smiling. Axel nodded before going upstairs to get blankets and pillows for the living room to sleep on.

They fixed up the sleeping mats on the ground and covered them with blankets, lying down and putting on a movie. A while later Roxas and Axel were passed out cuddling each other tightly. Sora whimpered as the movie ended and the room was black again. He turned his head quickly, feeling someone wrap an arm around his waist. "Sora are you ok?" Riku asked. Sora turned over and looked at his friend. "No, I'm kinda scared…" He said, shivering lightly. Riku smiled at him before pulling Sora flush against his chest, receiving a gasp. "Your ok. Just go to sleep." He said humming softly. Sora's eyes blinked, suddenly heavy. He yawned and made a request, "Riku can you tell me a story?" Riku blinked.

"Sure, but I don't know how good it will be though." He said. "Once upon a time, in a village far, far away there lived a boy. He was all alone and no one liked him. They said he was cursed and picked on him constantly. He would go to the orphanage where he lived and cry his heart out, praying everyday for someone to come rescue him from his tormenting life, and one day his prayers were answered. A young Prince came to his village, his Father, the King having business to attend to. The Prince didn't want to discuss politics and business, so every morning he was in town he left early in the morning, and would talk to the townspeople. On the last day of his stay he ran into a beautiful boy, crying in an alleyway. 'Are you ok?' the Prince asked, wrapping his arms around the pitiful boy. 'AH! Y-you're the Prince!' He shrieked in turn. The Prince laughed, saying his face was as red as a tomato. The two boys talked all day, and by the time it was dark they were still chatting merrily. But the Prince had to go, his Father was calling him. The Prince didn't want to leave his new friend so he asked, 'Do you want to go with me. To the castle?' The boy smiled brightly and accepted his offer. Never before had he been shown such kindness. And so the Prince and his Friend went to the palace and lived Happily Ever After…" Riku finished, looking down at Sora's sleeping face.

His eyes flashed a deep shade of red that was gone in an instant. "I'll have you, and when I do I'll make you stay with me." Riku said before moving his wrist on top of Sora's, the space in-between their finger glowing.


	8. Author's Note: ITS NOT OVER

A/N: So this story is not over. Its just taking me a while to post the next chapter. IM SORRY. It will be up before the end of November or before Thanksgiving if i have time. ONCE AGAIN I APOLOGIZE FOR THE WAIT. ~ Luckycat222


	9. 3 Parts Rum, 1 Part Coke

A/N: I AM SORRY ITS SO LATE! You all probaly thought i had given up! But no here i am. :) Enjoy the story, this is where the events get more important. MAYBE A LEMON WARNING.

Sora smiled as he looked in his full lenth mirror and adjusted his costume. He had decided (finally) to go as Finn the Human from Adventure Time. Hearing the door bell ring he rushed down the stairs, almost tripping in the process. Flinging open the door he found Kairi, Namine, Xion, and Selphie all dressed up as Disney princesses. Kairi was Ariel, Namine was Sleeping Beauty, Xion was Snow White, and Selphie was Belle. They all giggled at Sora's costume while Sora fawned over their's. Kairi looked over Sora's shoulder at his clock and shreiked.

"Were gonna be late!" She squealed making them all hurry to Sora's BMW. (Yes you read that right.) Getting in quickly, Sora backed out of his driveway and on to the street, flooring it as soon as he could. Street lights flew by in a blur as they sped down the street and alleyways. By the time they got to the house the party was at, music was booming from the inside of it, shaking the air with sound waves. Alchoal induced laughter floated from the backyard and pool areas. Sora smiled, jumping out of the car after locking it and running up to the door. He threw it open excitedly blending into the huge crowd. Quickly finding the mini bar he poured himself a bright red martini.

Moving on to the dance floor he spotted his friends fast and went to join them dancing sensually on the floor. They all danced for a while before grabbing some seats in the basement. Sora plopped down on the couch the girls were lounging on, offically squishing them. He laughed at their shocked faces.

"Hey, Sora" He heard, turning his head to the direction the sound was coming from. Riku was standing their looking dashing in his butlers' outfit. Sora waved and got off the girls, laughing when he heard their sighs of relief. He put a hand on his head, as the blood rushed to it. "Do you want to go get a drink with me Riku?" He asked, his words a bit slurred.

Not waiting for an anwser he grabbed Riku by the hand and ran over to the mini bar. Sora bit his lip as he whipped up a drink for Riku like a pro. His own drink was simple, 3 parts rum and 1 part coke with ice and one of those cute little umbrellas. Guzzling it down quickly made him woozy and he grabbed Riku's arm for support.

"The room is offically spinnig." He declaired, laughing loudly as if it were a joke only he got. Riku, having finished his drink laughed at Sora lightly before picking him up and moving to a love seat near the back of the room. "Someone's sure drunk" He murmered quietly before sitting down with Sora in his lap. Sora yawned and laid his head aginst Riku's chest, falling asleep to the beat of the music.

Riku unclipped Sora's Finn hat, putting it next to them on the chair. He snuggled further into the seat as Sora made small sounds in his sleep.

~In-Sora's-Dream~ (Sora's oint Of View)

I look around at all the trees surrounding the meadow. Their bright yellows and different shades of red leaves fall down around me like tiny planes. I'm in a field of flowers, all different ones. Marygolds, baby's breat, queens lace, lavinder, daphodils, roses, penoys, and in the tress theres fruits like pears, plums and apples. Bushes scatter around and on them blood red berries sprout. In the middle of the field theres a small lake. On the lake theres a beautifully crafted gondala, and on that theres a golden paddle. I step into it gently and grasp the paddles' handle in a firm hold. Looking out across the lake i see theres a pevillian in the middle of it. Its so tall that I can't see the top, but around it floats candles making the air fregrant with a sweet but spicy aroma. I paddle slowly to the pavillian and step out of the gondala and onto the detalia stone steps. I lightly go up the stairs, studing the patterns on them. At the top of the pavillian is a long lounge couch. Its bright white cushions call to me almost as if wanting me to sit down and stay a while. So I sit down and lie my head upon the golden pillows lining it. As my eyes slip closed i feel a breeze flowing through the air. It feels nice on my skin, dancing across it as if following a tune. But that's when i hear the silky voice drift into my ears, singing softly as if afraid to alarm me.

"_Our lines of sight intersect within this closed world. __Although you play dumb, I can almost feel your infatuation.__  
__Hiding my burning heart, I approach you. __Simply feeling my breath will be enough to paralyze you.__  
__I now set up a trap to capture your captivated heart. __I won't leave a footprint in even the smallest crevice.__  
__Thinking that my words are pure, you've let your guard down. __Even if it were a potent poison, I had a feeling that you'd still drink it all down.__  
__There's no place to escape from this rusty chain; __the more you fight against the tickling of the clock's second hand, the harder it gets.__  
__I now set up a trap to capture your captivated heart. __I peak into the small crevice,__  
__and capture you."_

With the final line the voice stops and I feel like I am in a trance. I hear foot steps but cannot turn my head to look at where the sound is coming from. Its like I'm paralyzed. Something comes in my line of vision calling my name. _Sora._ Again and again. _Sora. _

~End-Sora's-Dream~ (still his point of view.)

I open my eyes slowly, adjusting to the lights easily as they are dimmed. My head is pound, alerting me of a hang over. Glancing around i realize my life is worse than hang overs. Like now for instance. As I am in someone's basement, chained to a bed.

A/N: End note: So earlier today i put up another capter thinking i wasnt gonna update this and what did i do? UPDATE! WooHoo! So i kinda need you people who are reading this' help. Where should i go from here? Do you wanna see more or am i wasting my efforts? Review please! Oh, and the little song bit was pulled from Hatsune Miku's sone Cantarella. :)


	10. All Tied Up, But I Don't Mind Much

A/N: OH MY GOD GUIS THE REVIEWS AND FAVS AND FOLLOWS I LIKE DIED. But nope I didnt. Cause who would write this crap story then? Oh and i apologize for spelling and grammar mistakes, i no longer have word and have to type this on the site, which doesn't have spell check. :( So I'll just fly away now you keep on reading so I guess I'll just leave you to the story... (O.O)/ TO INFINITY AND BEYOND!~ Luckycat222

(Sora's Point Of View)

I glanced around the room pondering whether to scream crazily or try to break free, or both. I shivered as Riku came near the bed, my heart rate going up immensely. I said in a whisper, "Riku can you help me?! Untie the bonds before whoever the heck got me here comes back!"

He laughed and I stared up at him, wondering why he wasn't helping me. I went on high alert as he sat down on the end of the bed casually. I wanted answers. Now.

"Riku why am I tied up? Where are we? Where are my clothes?" I fired the questions rapidly blinking back the tears that sprang to my eyes. He raised on of his (perfect) eyebrows at me and smirked.

"Sora, Sora, Sora, calm down. You're acting as if I'm going to hurt you. Your tied up so you can't leave, were currently in my mansions basement, and you clothes have been taken care of. You wouldn't want to soil them would you?" Riku purred, lying down on the bed next to me. I shivered as his breath tickled across my neck, whimpering slightly.

He slowly, watching me for a reaction, licked up my neck. I got goosebumps and shivered as he ghosted his fingers across my skin softly. My breathing got heavier and I felt as if everywhere he touched was on fire. This was wrong. He wasn't supposed to do this to me. I should be struggling, but I'm not. I'm just letting him touch me... and enjoying it. I must be dreaming. Maybe if I pinch my self I'll wake up?

I couldn't pinch myself so I settled for digging my nail into my finger. All that blossomed was pain and I realized this was real. I was chained up in Riku's basement with him on top of me, now nibbling on my neck. I groaned slightly as he bit a peticular spot and I felt him smile into my neck. He kissed around the area before chomping down and sucking on it roughly. I cried out in pain, my voice rising as it turned to pleasure.

Oh gosh something was wrong with me. He was moving down, I noticed, kissing down my neck to my shoulders and finally to my nipples, rubbing the sensitive buds to their peeks before going even lower.

"If I beg will you stop?" I asked. He shook his head. "And if I scream?" I asked, this time he smirked. "You'd be screaming either way Sora. Your not getting out of this. You. Are. Mine. You sold your soul to me, remember, to save your brother from his sickness and family from debt? If you weren't this fucking cute I would have given you up years ago. But Sora your to precious to lose. So if I have to take you by force, then I will. Happily." He said, and I hollered as he grabbed me.

"S-stop it!" I shouted, struggling fiercely against him. "Uh, uh, uh, Sora. Didn't your mother ever tell you to Play Nice?" He asked chuckling. "Beside no matter what you say, your body is arguing against. Its begging for more, Sora." Riku added, tickling my body some more as I just writhed on the bed.

"T-thats not fair-" I broke off in a needly moan. He laughed and my face bloomed ever redder. "Sora you want it. I know you do, I can sense it. Plus you don't have a choice. Give. In." Riku demanded, before capturing my lips in a searing kiss and shoving his tongue in my mouth. I moaned as he mapped out the inside of my mouth and before I noticed my tongue was being beconed out and twined with his. I meeped as he grabbed my butt roughly, blushing up to my ears as he moved down past my nipples and to my member.

I choked on a moan as he licked my tip before moving down my shaft. "Nooo." I dragged out in a whine and he chuckled, the sound vibrating against me. I gasped and he moved a finger to my entrance, tracing around it before dipping his finger in. "Riku, we s- shouldn't be doing this!" I hollered and he laughed again teasing my tip as his finger worked magic.

He stopped sucking abruptly and I found myself missing it severly. He started to strip before pausing. "Do you want me to continue, Sora?" He asked and I was a bit shocked, but after a moment sighed nodded. He continued but said, "If you want me to touch you, you have to tell me what you want first." I glared at him but knew it wasn't full force and when my pout didn't work I knew he wouldn't give in, so I decided to make things easy on myself.

"I want more."

"Say 'please'" He said, merrily as if this was fun for me.

"Please, Riku." I asked looking up at him through my hair.

"Well since you asked so nicely I guess." Riku said chuckling.

He put three fingers to my mouth and commanded, "Suck." I complied, opening my mouth and swirling my tounge around them blushing at what was to come. Once they were coated he took them from my mouth, telling me to spread me legs. I spread them and sqeaked as he masaged around my entrance before pushing a finger in. Shifting in disconfort I tensed slightly and he told me quickly not to. I stopped and instead found myself moaning as he stroked me. I felt him add another finger and tensed slightly before a rush of pleasure rushed over me.

"What is that?!" I sqealed and he brushed against it again. He added the thrid finger and I barley felt it to consumed by the other feelings coming over me. After a moment his fingers left me and I whined a complaint before something bigger was rubbing against me. I gasped as he started to push it in, tears coming to my eyes and leaking out as he went deeper. "Oww, Riku it hurts." I cried out and he kissed my neck soothingly.

"Its ok, it'll get better soon. Just hang on and tell me when to move." Riku said huskily and waited as I adjusted to his large size. I gave a nod and he started to move out and in again and again. It felt kind of nice, and I heard Riku moaning above me and realized that this was ok. He started to suck on my neck and I let out a small moan. He started to go faster and thats when I felt the same blast of pleasure shoot through me. I shouted out, begging him to hit it again.

I felt a tension grow in my stomach as he continued to move and when he started to touch me down there I started to really get vocal. "Riku I'm gonna cum soon!" I shouted and he grinned ramming into me even harder. With that last thrust I cried out and came, saying quickly, "I love you!" before he followed me.

As we came down from our high I blushed, realizing what I had said to him. He smirked at me, "So you love me Sora?" He asked teasingly and I went bright red, shaking my head quickly. "N- no." I stammered out, but even I could see thorough that one. I felt him move in me and I groaned slightly. "Are you sure you don't love me, Sora? I really like you." He said and my heart beat faster as he stared me down.

"Um, well, uh, I don't know." I said unsure of myself. "Well thats too bad then." He said before pulling out and getting off the bed. Riku got off the bed and grabbed his clothes together before going to the door. "I guess, I- I um really like you too!" I hollered in a rush, really scared he would just walk out. He stopped and went back to the bed, gathering me in his arms before lying down on the bed.

"You'll be a very nice pet Sora, even more becasue I love you." He said and I blushed. "I'm not your pet." I said, pouting at him. He smiled at me before nodding in agreement. "I know your much more than that." Riku said and I smiled back at him. We both laid there for a moment before I realized something.

...

...

...

"Riku can you untie me now?"

-insert line here-

A/N: Hello! I know its been a while and I'm sorry! I'm really horrible at writing lemons so if its bad I'm sorry for that : The ending seems a bit rushed so leave your thought please! I would like to say thank-you for all the reviews and favorites and follows they really made me smile! And I know I don't usually reply to the review but trust me they ARE SO APPRECIATED (my spelling sux XP) Love you all. Oh and im not sure if this is the end. might be might not maybe there will be a sequal. I really dont know. :)


End file.
